Letters
by BetterBeARunner
Summary: When Teresa dies she leaves a little something for Thomas. Thomresa fanfic. Rated T for character death


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is set when just after Teresa dies in the death cure. I hope you like! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER**

Teresa was in Thomas' arms. And she was dying. "T-tom, read the letters...they...are..in..your room..I love you." She said with a final exhale of breath. A lone tear rolled down Thomas' cheek. He wiped it away. Nobody could see it. He left Teresa's body. He couldn't stay there. So he went to his room and found a small box sitting on the bed, these were the letters Teresa wanted him to read. Thomas took the lid off the box and opened the first letter. It read:

 _Dear Teresa,_

 _I know I just met you, but I love you. My heart flutters when I saw you. The sound of your voice makes me happy. I don't know if you love me back but I sure hope you do. When we are old enough I would like to be your boyfriend. I'm not sure of what that means yet but I know I would get_ to _hug you and hold your hand, and I want to do that a lot . When WICKED lets us leave, I will take you to a playground. We will play for a very long time, until the sun goes bye-bye. And then we will walk back to where we live, together, holding hands. That would make me very happy. See you tomorrow._

 _Love, Thomas._

This sparked a memory in Thomas. He remembered that when he and Teresa were taken to their separate rooms they would write to one another, so they could sort of be together. He picked up the second letter.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _(Can I call you Tom? I like it better than Thomas) I love you too. I feel the same. When I saw your face my heart almost imploded. I didn't know what it meant until I left you. I was in love with you. I would like it very much if you were my boyfriend one day. I don't know what that means either but I sure do like the idea of it! I would love it if we went to a playground together. I especially love swings. One day I will marry you, so we can be together forever. Me and you. Teresa and Tom. I can't wait to see you again. Sorry my letter is so short, I'm unsure of what to write after that! Bye!_

 _Love, Teresa._

 _Dear Teresa,_

I _asked my supervisor Sarah, if we could go to the park but she yelled at me, saying_ it _was a stupid idea and she slapped me! My face hurts a lot. I want to see you. I'll ask Sarah. Maybe that will be better than going to the park. I hope I don't get slapped again. That's no fun. I promise you we will go to a playground one day! I drew a picture for you today. I hope Sarah gives it to you, she don't like giving you these letters, but she lets me. The drawing is me and you at a a playground! Oh and it's okay that your letter is short. Mine are too. Sarah told me that we are going to meet some new kids in a few days. But I don't want to! I like it just being me and you! I don't need other kids! I just want you! Sarah's telling me I have to stop writing, she says I can't do this as much anymore. I will sneak them to you. Maybe. Bye!_

 _Love, Thomas_

 _PS. ITS OK YOU CALL ME TOM_

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I hope your face feels better! I asked my supervisor if we could go to the park too, but she was much nicer than Sarah about it. She just told me now isn't a good time to be outside and then patted my head and left. I absolutely LOVE your drawing! But my hair isn't that stringy or green but it's from you so I love it. I don't want to meet other kids either. I like it with you and me too! I hope I can see you real soon. I'm gonna give you a big hug when I see you! Oh and my supervisor said no more letters for a while. I don't wanna get in trouble so we can stop for a bit and talk to each other more in person. I love you so much Tom. See ya!_

 _Love, Teresa_

 _Dear Teresa,_

 _Happy 11th birthday! I'm just a puny ten year old now! We stopped our letters for too long! I hope you will like your present! It took me forever to make! And I have another present for right when I see you. It will make me happy if you like that present. I planned a birthday party for you! Aris and Rachel helped me. It was hard but we did it! I am very sad Sarah is making our visits very short, and I had the most terrible dream yesterday, you had died! I was so terribly sad and when I woke up I was cryinDeag. That was the worst dream I ever had. Sarah didn't even try to comfort me! I hate her very much. I have to go._

 _Forever Yours, Thomas_

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I am so happy you kissed me! That was almost as good as you building a playground in that room! My party was lots of fun and I enjoyed it a lot. I loved those swings. How did you build that? I was impressed! We are almost at the age where we can be boyfriend and girlfriend! Yippee! I cannot wait for the day. Your birthday is coming up soon. I will make it very special. Your dream must have hurt a lot. I wish I was there to comfort you. I will ask if we can have a connected room. I hope we can. I have to go ask, message you later!_

 _Love, Teresa_

 _PS. I LOVED THAT FOREVER YOURS SIGN OFF. SO SWEET!_

Thomas went to the bottom of the box and pulled one out. He felt this one would be important.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I had a very bad dream. I had betrayed you terribly and you fell in love with someone else! And later I died from a creation WICKED made! I died in your arms, and you still hadn't forgave me for that betrayal. I hope that never comes true but there is dread in my stomach that it will happen. Sorry this is so short._

 _Love you forever, Teresa_

 _PS. HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY!_

 _Dear Teresa,_

 _I have been told, that in a year, my memory will be wiped and I will help WICKED greatly. You will join me shortly after I leave. But I won't remember you, but you will remember me. I don't want to do it but they are forcing me to! I hope I will get my memory back one day. And I will never forget you, or fall in love with anyone else. I love you so much it hurts. See you tomorrow._

 _Love, Thomas._

 _PS. SORRY THIS PAGE IS SO TEAR STAINED!_

Thomas felt a tug in his chest. Pain. Reading these letters made him begin to love Teresa again and hate himself for not forgiving her, and loving Brenda. He read another one.

 _Dear Teresa,_

 _Today is the day. My memory will be gone. I am so incredibly sad and I will kiss you like I've never kissed you before, before they take me away. I will never forget you and we will get married one day. That's a promise. And I won't break it. Oh and I'll take you to a playground once this is all over. A real one. I have to leave, now. Forever yours, I'll always love you,_

 _Thomas._

Tears fell out of Thomas' eyes. He broke his promise, Teresa is dead and they would never get married. Thomas found another letter labeled, DO NOT READ UNTIL I AM DEAD. "Well, she's dead so I guess I can read it." He said, the words coming out choked.

 _My dearest Thomas,_

 _By the time you read this I will be dead. And I know the way I died. Remember my vision from when we were younger? Well I think it came true. I love you so much. I'll be waiting at the playground in heaven._

 _Love you, Teresa._

Thomas began to bawl. This last letter broke his heart, the words that stung him the most were "I'll be waiting at the playground in heaven." Thomas couldn't take the pain. He bent down and grabbed his knife. "I forgive you." He whispered, and plunged the knife into his heart.

Thomas woke up with searing pain in his chest. The first words that popped into his head were "I'm dead" he shakily stood up and saw Teresa standing at playground. "I told you I'd be waiting" she said. Thomas smiled, took her hand, and led her to the swings.

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW! DONT BE SHY!


End file.
